


Sirius

by StuckysWolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad English, Bottom Sirius Black, Dorks in Love, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Hurt Remus Lupin, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Nice Peter Pettigrew, Pining Remus Lupin, References to Arctic Monkeys, References to David Bowie, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Song Lyrics, Weird Plot Shit, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckysWolfstar/pseuds/StuckysWolfstar
Summary: Bad written shit about what Remus thinks about his lovely boyfriend Sirius motherfucking Black.Short.Shitty.





	Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Idk

To Remus, Sirius is the most beautiful boy in the entire universe. He likes to say that the black haired boy is an exploration, that he's made of outer space.

He likes watching him all the time, when he's playing chess with Pete. When he's doing stupid thing with James. When he and Marlene dance to Bowie and Queen. When he wraps his lips round the bottle of butterbeer, ah, makes you wish you were the bottle.

 

And when he needs to shelter from reality he takes a dip in the scarred boy' daydreams.

Remus likes to think that Sirius is the 8th wonder of the world. So aesthetically pleasing to watch.He is stunning. He is wonderful. He is beauty. So much beauty that it hurts.

It hurts to imagine a world without him, without listening to his beautiful laugh, without his soft but sharp body beneath him, without his lips that are like the galaxy's edge and his kiss that are the colour of a constellation falling into place. Remus just can't. For him a world without Sirius Black is a boring, useless, horrible world.

Well what's left to say, Remus Lupin loves his boyfriend/Best Friend Sirius Black.


End file.
